


Abunkazad

by AltheaLynn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltheaLynn/pseuds/AltheaLynn
Summary: DBZ Yaoi Secret Santa fill for MrsVegetaOuji, I hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsSonBreigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/gifts).



A hand reached down into his vision, slowly moving into focus after the last hit he took threw him into a cliff side. As the dust and fuzziness cleared, the hand became attached to an arm that further connected to… orange. _Kakarot. Sparing._ Ah, yes… the cliff now opened into a cavern. Vegeta reached up, accepting the help of his once bitter enemy and rival.

 

"Thanks, _Abunkazad._ " Vegeta's body locked up. He hadn't spoken Saiyan in decades. He hadn't even thought in Saiyan since preparing for the Androids. After all this time since he's had anything to remind him of his home besides a third class nobody with brain damage, _now_ is when it comes out without thinking? And of all words _beloved_? He forced his body to relax, hoping Kakarot wouldn't notice the sudden tenseness and would let the whole thing go without any questions.

 

"What was that Vegeta? I don't think I know that word." Well there went that hope. _'Kakarot can't know. We have wives, we have families. He can't know how I feel.'_

 

"Of course you don't, it's Saiyan. Literally translated it means 'War Bonded' but it's a title you call those you've fought significant battles with, either on the same or opposing sides." Vegeta hoped Kakarot would believe him, not there would be a reason for him not to but years of paranoia are a hard habit to break.

 

"Was my brother your _Abunkazad_ too?"

 

"No. He was my vassal, so he couldn't be my _Abunkazad_. Come on, are we sparing or are we having a social club?" Vegeta moved back into an offensive stance, hoping to distract Kakarot from his slip up and get back to sparing.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Not much changed after that conversation. Kakarot would occasionally call him _Abunkazad_ while they were fighting and Vegeta couldn't help the slight twinge he felt in his chest every time the Earth Saiyan used it incorrectly. More words begin to slip out. _Avak. Tashal._ Beautiful. Precious. One night on a training trip he even confessed how deep his feelings went to his sleeping sparing partner, entirely in Saiyan so even if Kakarot had woken up, he wouldn't know a love confession from a stew recipe. However, Kakarot _did_ start spending more time with the woman. Not so much that it interfered with their training, but he'd show up earlier, spend an hour "helping Bulma with her experiments" because she "needed someone more durable". Afterwards on the days he helped her, Kakarot would look thoughtful and distracted for the first part of sparing but after a bit he'd snap back to his normal playful self and the training would continue as usual.

 

\------------------------------

 

Fists and feet flew faster than the average eye could see, but neither Saiyan had any trouble keeping up with the other. The exhilaration of the fight pumped through their veins, their eyes burning with intensity. The sparing had started before dawn and now the sun was high in the sky.

 

"Hey Vegeta, can we take a break? I'm getting' kinda hungry." Kakarot called out, his stomach echoing his desire for food. Vegeta diverted his kick moments before crashing into Kakarot's unprotected kidney. Vegeta had been feeling peckish for the last hour of combat, but hunger was nothing new for him and didn't distract him. On the other hand, he never wanted to fight Kakarot at anything short of his best so he followed Kakarot to the ground below where the Earth Saiyan had already started hunting for their lunch. Within minutes the two Saiyans were cooking dinosaur meat with weak ki blasts leaving some parts charred and other parts raw. Vegeta was eating his quickly, somewhat ill at ease being in Kakarot's presence without sparing either verbally or physically. So intent on his meal, he didn't notice the look on Kakarot's face, like he was warring with himself. Making up his mind, Kakarot cleared his throat to get the prince's attention and spoke.

 

"Vegeta, _kipta ja insu?_ " Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. Kakarot spoke Saiyan? Broken Saiyan sure, but what could one expect from a dead language from a functionally dead race?

 

"What was that Kakarot? You couldn't possibly-" Kakarot cut him off.

 

"Yes Vegeta, I can, now answer my question, _kipta ja insu?_ Why did you lie to me?" Vegeta's eyes widened, his muscles locking. He slowly put down the roughly torn apart meat, parts still oozing blood. _'He knows. He learned enough Saiyan to know. He knows. Why? He never cared about his lineage before, using his genetics to become the strongest in the universe but never caring where they came from or what they meant. Why now after all this time does he care? Why? Oh Gods, he's waiting for an answer, what do I say?'_

 

"About what?" _'play dumb, let him play his hand. He could just know that I was lying about one of the translations, it's not like he'd have the time to learn enough to know all of it.'_ Vegeta's body tensed, waiting for Kakarot to respond.

 

"You know what. Ja barasuel 'abunkazad'. You called me 'beloved' and I want to know why. 'Beloved' 'beautiful' 'precious', these aren't words you use to describe a rival or sparing partner, so how do you feel about me Vegeta?" Kakarot didn’t sound hostile or angry, more desperate than anything else. There was something in his eyes that Vegeta couldn't ignore. More than desperate or confusion. There was hope. Vegeta couldn't say no to Kakarot, his _Naficel_.

 

"You wanna know how I feel Kakarot? There aren't words in this pathetic Earth language. _Ansari nimpheya bandohar ja_. Do you not remember when I died for you? I'll say it was for my family and for some extent it was for the woman and my line but more than anything it was for you, _Naficel_. Have you come across that one yet in your apparent learning of our language? Closest word here is 'soulmate' but that's not even close to describing it. It wouldn't matter if our entire race still existed, there would be no other for me if we had met. You are _avak,_ you are _tashal_ to me, you are my _abunkazad_ , _Ansa khazad ja_ , Kakarot. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I'm hopelessly in love with you and that I don't care that your stronger than me? Because I don't. I've accepted my fate to be second best to you in every regard. I've made my peace, I've even made peace with the fact that if my father was still alive he'd try every method under the three suns of Vegetasei to break us apart and kill you despite being my _Naficel_." Vegeta didn't even notice his tears until Kakarot wiped them away. This was the most he'd ever spoke about his emotions. When he was a child his emotions didn't matter, he was to be a ruler and emotions did not play into decisions for the good of the people. Then being under Freeza's command, even in the depths of space alone in the space pods, he couldn’t share his emotions. Now on Earth, sitting across from the last of his species, he finally broke down.

 

Kakarot moved behind Vegeta, taking him into his arms, whispering into his ear." _Ansa khazad ja, Khazad, ansa khazad ja. Ansari nimpheya bandohar, Naficel._ Please Vegeta, let me bare this weight with you. Let me be with you. _Hip ataril,_ be mine, Vegeta, please be mine."

 

"Whatever you want, Abunkazad."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Abunkazad - Beloved
> 
> Khazad - love
> 
> Avak - Beautiful, not like pretty, but elegant in movement and controlled grace and power
> 
> Tashal - Precious
> 
> Kipta insu ja - Why did you lie to me
> 
> Ansa khazad ja- I love you
> 
> Ansa - I
> 
> Ja - you
> 
> Kipta - Why
> 
> Insu - lie
> 
> Barasule - said
> 
> Ansari nimpheya bandohar - I'd give my life for yours
> 
> Naficel - soulmate
> 
> Hip - be
> 
> Ataril - mine


End file.
